Things Are Changing, Love
by snapexlily
Summary: What if Amy and Rory really did want a normal life once the Doctor dropped them off at their new house? The married couple is moving on but what happens when River stops by to see them? A/N: After The God Complex but before the Doctor visits Amy & Rory in the 2011 Christmas special. This is my first shot at writing Doctor/River. Currently a one-shot, not sure if I'm continuing.


"Oh River, River, River. When will I stop saving you?"

Those words from that oh so familiar voice made Doctor River Song turned around from where she sat on the small cot in that prison cell that she called home. A smile took over her face as she put down her diary, the TARDIS blue diary with the aging pages. "Oh, if I said when, that would take all the fun out of it, Doctor." She put a hand on a separate metal bar, looking out at the man that stood on the other side, in between those bars and the TARDIS that she knew so well. The Doctor smiled and took a step towards her cell, one hand fixing that red bow tie. She smirked and reached a hand out to grab that tweed jacket of his, pulling him close. "Besides, you enjoy our little adventures as much as I do." "That is true." She kissed him gently, looking in his eyes, knowing he wasn't surprised by these in-between-the-bars kisses anymore. He smiled against her lips and moved his head away. "River Song, my bespoke psychopath." She smiled and stood tall, resting her arms against the bars. "Do me a favor then, love?" "Anything. Well, almost anything." She smirked, a hand moving to toy with those golden curls of hers that never stopped. "Take me to Leadworth."  
The Doctor moved a hand to one of the pockets inside his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He twirled it around, looking at her. "One prison break, coming up." He changed a setting on the screwdriver and pointed it towards the door of the cell, the metal door swinging open after a few seconds of that green light. River grinned and grabbed her diary, in case this little visit turned into a big adventure. The pair got into the TARDIS just as the alarms started sounding. The Doctor went to the controls, working on setting the destination. River rolled her eyes and locked the front doors, going to the console to sped things up. "We really need to work on your reaction time, love." He looked at her, typing quickly. "I work fast." "Yes, love. But the guards work fast too. Especially when it comes to me." The TARDIS dematerialized just before a group of guards got to River's cell, guns armed and ready. She smirked and sat down on one of the seats, putting her diary into a pants pocket. "Nothing like a close call to make a girl feel alive." The Doctor grabbed the edge of the console, rolling his eyes at River as she sat calmly as they traveled.  
River smiled, standing when they arrived. "Don't wait up, love." She hurried out of the TARDIS, looking around at the quaint village, her eyes scanning for any sign of her parents. She took off for the hospital, knowing there was a good chance that Rory would be working. The Doctor sighed and ran after her, "River!" He sighed as she turned a corner. "Like I was going to wait." He caught up to her quickly enough and walked with her to the hospital.  
The pair walked through the entrance and the waiting room, the Doctor flashing the psychic paper which, whatever it showed, gave them access to walk through the halls and check the rooms without any hindrances. "Mr. Pond, where are you?" River smiled at his words and slipped down a different hallway and stopped. The Doctor caught her actions and followed her gaze. "Oh." Amy and Rory sat on a bench next to a closed examination room door. Rory in scrubs wasn't surprising but there was one thing that made River stop in her tracks. It was Amy, her belly was bigger than the last time they had seen her, just a little bigger and rounder than before. River started walking slowly to them and the Doctor backed up and out of sight. Amy looked up and blinked. "River? What are you doing here?" She smiled and sat down next to her mother, a hand reaching out to graze her stomach. "You're having a baby." Amy nodded. "Normal one this time. Not that you aren't great." "It's all right. I understand. Besides, this is good for you two. You're right, normal baby with normal parents." Amy looked down at her stomach. "You can come around, right? Visit us, come over when the baby's born?" River smiled and stood. "Of course. You know Stormcage isn't trouble for me." She kissed Amy's forehead and gave Rory a little hug. "You take good care of Mum and that baby, Dad." He nodded, "You know I will, River." She stepped away when a doctor stepped out of the examination room. "All set up now, Mrs. Williams." Amy stood with a helping hand from her husband and walked into the room. The doctor looked at River who smirked and waved to the couple before walking back down the hall with her usual swaying of her hips.  
The Doctor took River's hand once she rejoined him. "Amy's pregnant." She nodded. He swallowed. "I did not see that coming." "I don't think they did either, love." They walked slowly through the halls, towards the entrance. "So… you'll have a sibling." River nodded. "One that has a normal childhood." He looked at her, making them stop. "Do you wish you could change yours? Be raised by them like a regular family." She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "If it had gone like that, we'd have an even stranger relationship. We'd be together anyway. Not like you could leave me on my own. I'm a magnet for trouble, in addition to having Time Lord DNA and being a child of the TARDIS." He smiled softly. "You're right. Now, speaking of the TARDIS, let's see where she wants to take us next." He grinned and started down the road. She laughed and ran after him, following him right into the TARDIS, the doors locking behind her. The Doctor went around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches. River watched him, not interfering in his 'driving' this time as she held onto the railing. They dematerialized, off on another adventure.

**A/N: **_Not sure if I'm going to continue it. Any ideas/comments?_


End file.
